Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants animated series. He is a clumsy neighbor of SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, as well as the rude, disloyal and lazy cashier of the Krusty Krab restaurant. Despite this he is also quite sympathetic, of course as his life is little more than a dismal failure, and he is constantly pushed to the brink of insanity by his annoying neighbors. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward to be their friend, but this feeling is not mutual. Squidward also has a passion and interest in reading, arts and music, and is very fond of playing the clarinet, though no one considers him to be very good at it, the same for his art work. Although he hates him with a passion, Squidward usually does show a side of kindness and compassion for SpongeBob at times and even respects him. He is rivals with another squid named Squilliam Fancyson. Since the series debut in 1999, he has been voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Personality Squidward is best described as as ill-tempered, pretentious, and cynical who strongly despises his neighbors for their constant boisterous, noisy behavior. However, the pair are unaware of Squidward's antipathy towards them and see him as a friend. Squidward works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant, a job that he is apathetic towards. Squidward also has a passion and interest in reading, arts and music, and is very fond of playing the clarinet, though no one considers him to be very good at it, the same for his art work due to his bad taste. This however, not always the case as in some occasions, his artistic talents somewhat more improved than it used to be. The post-movie seasons (Season 4 and so on which actually set between events from both the first 3 seasons and The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) revealed that his misery, and inability to see the positive side of his neighbor's antics has developed a darker side of his personality where he sometimes became the wrathful, indifferent, and sadistic. The revelation of these negative traits were previously foreshadowed by him nearly killed SpongeBob with his brutal booby trap joke in the retaliation of the latter's annoying but harmless jokes in Fools in April episode. Not only that, in various cases of his antagonistic acts that he performed, he sometimes done so in more malicious manner where he unknowingly became slave-driver for SpongeBob as seen in Can You Spare A Dime?, and Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost, fooling anyone to gained advantage for improving his life in spite of small percentage of success, or the worst, illegal acts includes verbal and physical abuse that threatened him to sent to jail. The worst instances of his antagonism are when expresses his lack of remorse and genuine malice was when reading SpongeBob's diary aloud, disagree with his friends' idea to brought SpongeBob back home after remorseful with their abuse on him in retaliate of misfortunes that he unintentionally caused, and lend his landmower to both SpongeBob and Patrick hoping that they harmed themselves by accident where in these case, he potentially crosses MEH. These negative traits were reasons why some Bikini Bottomites antagonize him out of sheer hatred. However, Squidward is not a heartless character as he had softer side which hidden under his sadistic, wrathful, and narcissistic personality. To some degree, he actually friends with SpongeBob and Patrick but incapable to see the positive side of their childish antics, reason why he tend to loathe them more than truly love them. He also have romantic relationship with his girlfriend Squilvia (relationship that only explored in episode where she featured at). The proof where he actually cared with SpongeBob was when he berated Krabs for sold the sponge's soul for the Flying Dutchman. As he did, he expresses genuine disgust on Krabs' ungrateful action that made the crab become regretful over his actions. Reason why he mostly grumpy at times can be traced back when he had a garden as seen in episode Truth or Square. At that time, Squidward appeared to have more happier personality, until a pineapple fell from a sailor's boat to the ocean and crushed his garden, destroying it. Not long afterwards, SpongeBob showed up and decided to modify the pineapple into a house that we know today as Squidward mourned over the loss of his garden. His garden's destruction depressed Squidward so much that he become bitter and presumably never told his new neighbor about what has happened in the first place. Relatives ;Family : *Mr. Tentacles (father) *Mrs. Tentacles (mother) ;Relatives : *Grandma Tentacles (grandmother) *Unnamed cousin Non-Relative Relationships ;Friends : *Mr. Krabs *SpongeBob SquarePants (sometimes) *Patrick Star (sometimes) *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Plankton (sometimes) *Gary the Snail ;Enemies : *SpongeBob SquarePants (usually) *Patrick Star (usually) *Mr. Krabs (sometimes) *Plankton *Squilliam Fancyson *Burger-Beard Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Intelligence': *'Boneless': Like SpongeBob, Squidward has been shown to be quite fragile. In one episode, he survived a nuclear explosion. *'Artistic Skills': Squidward proved himself as the artist with promising talent in singing, painting, sculpture, playing his trademark clarinet, etc. Unfortunately, he's not always appreciated on his works due to his sonewhat bad taste. *'Magma Manipulation: '''As Captain Magma, he can control and fires magma blasts from the volcanic cone on his mask. Unfortunately, due to lack of proper mastery over this powers, it resulting him accidently toasted SpongeBob (where ironically, he didn't intended to harm him as his actual target was Man-Ray, Dirty Bubble, and evil Barnacle Boy). *'Sonic Wave Emission': As Sour Note, he can fire sonic waves (which often depicted as blast of bubbles) from his signature clarinet, either in form of sonic waves that paralyzes everyone whom hearing it and in form of concussive beam. Gallery 042622008820a6ce squidward-tentacles.gif Character-squidward.png S01E19a- crazy laugh.png|Squidward laughing crazily at SpongeBob falling in his prank Squidward apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for his nasty prank Squidward is upset after failed to create a band.png|Squidward is upset after he failed to create a band Band Geeks 104.png|Squidward is happy that he made the grade over Squilliam Squidward cry.png|Squidward crying because for many years he doesn't eat Krabby Patties Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward yelling at Spongebob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday Morning LYB3.png|Squidward grinning calmly Spongebob-142b-legends-of-bikini-bottom-full-episode-1-.jpg|Squidward hanging for his life on the cliffs of Mt. Bikini Bottom Sour Note.png|Squidward as Sour Note in ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water squid.jpg|Squidward gets his hands on a Krabby Patty! 8343153.gif|Squidward banging his head in frustration Squidward_party.jpg|LEGO Squidward Squidward.jpg Squidward_i_used_your_clarinet_to_unclogged_my_toilet.jpg|Squidward concerningly staring at SpongeBob when the latter mentions using Squidward's clarinet at a toilet plunger as they comfort each other when the Hash Slinging Slasher appears 622f68f22b7150489116bcce469fafa1.jpg|SpongeBob kissing Squidward to his annoyance Sqidward.jpg|Squidward Tentacles with his Krusty Krab hat Squidward_Spongebob_outta_water_CGI.png|CGI Squidward in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Squidward_be_2.png Trivia *Squidward's negative actions proved that he can also proved antagonistic, even nefarious enough to cross the MEH. *Squidward Tenticles has wrinkles on forehead when he gets mad, cross, or worried. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Thieves Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Guardians Category:Supporters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Liars Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:In love heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Super Hero Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Serious Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Berserkers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Related to Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Working Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Mental Illness Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Determinators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Outright Heroes